My Angel
by superawesome123282
Summary: Dean had a troubling childhood, and his father is abusive. He has no friends, and therefore no one to trust. But when he becomes friends with Cas (The boy Dean has loved for the last 4 years of his life) Dean realizes that he doesn't have to live life alone. Rated M for Violence, Abuse, Death, Depression, Cutting, and Suicide
1. Chapter 1: Walking Home

Dean

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._ The clock's hand slowly rotated, signaling to Dean that the day would never end. He was sitting in his math class, bored out of his mind. He really wanted to get out of the room right then and there, to see Cas. Dean had a crush on him for a long time. Dean dated a few girls, hoping that he could find one that would spark some attraction, but never could he find a girl as fine as Cas. _RING_. Math was over. Dean grabbed his stuff and ran out of the class.

As Dean was walking home from school, he decided to take the scenic route. His dad was home early, and Dean wanted to prolong his moments of peace and quiet. Instead of the left he usually took to get home, Dean took a right. This would add about 15 minutes to his walk. He thought about the day before this moment, every class he sat through dying of boredom. He already knew everything they were teaching him. Dean was advanced for his grade level. He had the intelligence of a college sophomore trapped in the body of a high school senior. Due to his smarts, he was ridiculed by basically everyone.

Dean had been absent-mindedly walking for the last 5 minutes. When he finally realized this, he looked up. Two things happened simultaneously at that very moment. One, Dean realized he made a wrong turn. Two, he walked head-first into a Stop Sign. He fell with a painful yelp. He lay on the concrete, the world spinning for what seemed like hours. He heard footsteps. Not light footsteps, heavy ones. Like someone was running. He heard a voice say, "Are you okay, Dean?" Dean, still shaken up from the collision, struggled to see the blurry person kneeling beside him. Finally able to focus, he saw Cas.

Dean flinched. He didn't expect to see Him, Cas, walking home from school. Then he realized that he had made a wrong turn, right in front of Cas's way home. Cas looked worried. "Are you okay?" Dean sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine." Cas put out his hand. Dean took it. He felt a powerful pull. He hadn't expected Cas to be so strong. He wasn't ready for it, so instead of standing up, he went up, then back down. Right on top of Cas. Dean was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He just awkwardly got off of Cas and kneeled beside him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Cas turned over and smiled, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." Cas sat up. Dean looked at Cas and saw the big, ocean blue eyes he fell in love with in the first place. Dean realized he was staring and blushed. He stood up and so did Cas.

They both continued on their way home, which, of course, was the same direction. Cas was the first to speak. "So, Dean? How is it that we've been in the same school for over 4 years, and we've never talked?" _Maybe because I'm too madly in love with you to even considering coming up to you on purpose._ "I don't know," Dean replied. They talked the whole walk home. Dean didn't even realize he had walked with Cas to his house. He only did once Cas said, "There's my house. Talk to you later Dean." Dean smiled. "See you tomorrow," he said. As the door closed behind Cas, Dean immediately felt lonely. It was nice to actually have someone to talk to. He walked home silently.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

After that fateful day walking home from school, Dean and Cas grew closer every day. They eat lunch together, they hang out between classes, every chance they get, they are together. Dean walks home with Cas every day, even if it adds 20 minutes to his walk. They begin to trust each other more than anyone else. They share secrets, they lend each other things, they hung out almost every weekend.

\- 6 months later -

"Dean?" Cas said, one bright afternoon. They were sitting under an oak tree in Cas's backyard. "What Cas,?" Dean replied. "You trust me, right?" Cas said. Dean looked at him perplexed. "Of course..?" Cas smiled. "Can I ask you a question?" Dean smiled back, "Sure Cas" Cas's smile faded. "Why do we only hang out at my house? You claim your dad doesn't like visitors, but I know there's something else going on." Dean looked at Cas, confused. "There's nothing else. He just doesn't like visitors." "Dean," Cas looked worried, "You are a terrible liar. Please, what's going on."

Dean faltered. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it as if contemplating what to say. After doing this a couple times, he finally spoke.

"When I was 4, my mother was killed. A murderer snuck into my house and lit the nursery on fire. My dad was a drinker beforehand, but afterwards? Every night he was either at the bar, passed out, or both. He abused me for years, mentally and physically. He told me that both of their deaths were my fault." "Both?" Cas said, confused. Dean looked like he was holding back tears.

"The night my mom died, my dad told me to take my brother, Sam, and run. I was frozen in place, I didn't know what to do. When I finally made my way to Sam's room, it was too late. The flames blocked the door, I wouldn't be able to walk through without killing myself. So I made the decision that has haunted me, my memories, my dreams! I ran out of the house. Sammy died that night. I have never regretted anything more in my life." Cas was tearing up. But Dean, he started bawling. He laid his head on Cas's shoulder and cried. Cas normally didn't like people on him, but Dean was in such a bad state, he let it go. They sat for a long time while Dean unloaded all the stress that he kept bottled up in his life, because for the first time in his life, he had someone to trust, someone to get help from, a friend.


	3. Chapter 3: My Angel

Cas

Cas was sitting at the lunch table him and Dean usually sat at. It was their favorite table, as it was right in the shade of the trees. Most people didn't like to sit outside for lunch, so it was just Cas and Dean. Alone. Together. He really just wanted to kiss Deans's big, beautiful lips. Cas had a crush on Dean. Has had one for about 4 years. Since he first saw Dean and his infinite green eyes. Cas could look at them all day.

Cas opened his lunch bag. He just had the basics. A ham sandwich, a can of soda, and a bag of chips. He usually waited for Dean to come outside to start eating, but Dean was late today. That's strange. Dean's never late. Cas waited for a couple more minutes, then the suspense was killing him. Cas got up and walked into the school.

Cas looked in the cafeteria, but Dean wasn't there. He walked through the halls, looking for Dean. He passed almost all of Dean's classes, in hopes that Dean might be working on something, but no sign of him.

As he walked by, he heard someone in the music room. Cas was about to walk in when he heard the music emanating from the room. It was beautiful, to say the least. Cas was frozen in place, lost in his own head, listening to the wonderful tune coming from the class.

Cas walked in and was shocked to see Dean at the piano. Dean turned around and gasped before scrambling up. "How much did you hear!?" Cas's eyes widened. "I only listened for a minute or two. Dean sighed and sat down. "Good." "I've never heard that song before, is it on the radio?" Cas asked. Dean hesitantly answered, "No it's, uh, not on the radio. "Huh," Cas said, "Who wrote it?"

"Well, it's, uh, a song, that I… I wrote," Dean answered. Cas whole face lit up. "Oh my god, really? When did you write it?" Dean answered, "I started at the beginning of the school year, and finished last week. Cas looked at Dean in admiration. "You spent 7 months on a song? You must be really devoted." "Yeah," Dean said.

Cas smiled. "Can you play it for me?" Dean looked down. "Um... sure, I guess." Dean cleared his throat and started playing. The music wrapped around Cas's head like a rope. It whipped him into a daze. He loved the song, its rhythm, its beat, everything. But something was missing.

The song seemed to be instrumental, but Cas was confused. Dean had told Cas himself that he didn't like music without words. Cas asked, "Does it have lyrics?" Dean stopped playing. "Yeah, it does." "Can you sing them?" Cas asked. Dean took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Dean turned back to the piano, said, "My Angel, by Dean Winchester" and started singing. Cas was awestruck. Dean had the most wonderful voice he had ever heard.

 _When I was a boy._

 _My momma told me._

 _The angels will look after you._

 _Much longer than me._

 _Late that night my momma burned._

 _Along with Sammy too._

 _My dad blamed me for the incident._

 _I didn't know what to do._

 _I looked to the angels._

 _Hoping they would help._

 _I prayed and prayed night and day._

 _For one to come and save me._

 _Years later, after the incident had long passed._

 _I had all but forgotten about my wish._

 _But knew it would never come true._

 _Because wishes don't come true in this cruel, cruel world._

 _But then I saw him._

 _My angel._

 _He had a tall, slender frame._

 _And eyes like the ocean._

 _The angel didn't seem to notice me._

 _So I prayed every night that he would._

 _And soon enough he did._

 _And we became best of friends._

 _But even that wasn't enough._

 _I grew to love this angel._

 _I thought it was just an infatuation at first._

 _But after 4 years, those usually fade._

 _No_

 _This is more than an infatuation._

 _This is love._

 _And it is stronger than I have ever seen._

Cas snapped out of his daze. "That was… beautiful, Dean. I understand the first part, but who is the angel you wrote about?" He knew that Dean wouldn't love him, but Cas thought maybe there was a chance. "I wrote it about… you, Cas" Cas smiled brighter than he ever had in his life. "I love you Cas," Dean said. Cas ran and hugged Dean. "I love you too Dean."


	4. Note

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I will no longer be posting on (I really dislike its design) I will instead be posting on and .

Usernames

Wattpad: superawesome123282

AOW: horsemanofpestilence


End file.
